Someone's in the Kitchen Working with Trenton
Someone's in the Kitchen Working with Trenton is a Devon and Trenton episode from season 3. In this episode, Trenton must work for the Fuud Faktery because he can't pay for his food. Plot Trenton develops the Ulti-meat withdrawal, so he goes to the Fuud Faktery. Lenon is eager to have a customer, and asks Trenton if he could pay for the Ulti-meat Burger. Trenton says he could and proceeds to eat 5,000 Ulti-meat Burgers, but when Lenon presents him with the bill, Trenton realizes he doesn't have any money, so Lenon puts him to work. However, he messes up, even the smallest jobs, so Lenon places him in a room with a large trash compactor. Trenton places full trash bags into the machine, an easy job that he handles well, until Devon walks in to check on him. Devon is carrying a bag of money that Lenon wants him to put in the safe. When Trenton finishes the job of getting rid of the garbage, he notices the bag over Devon's shoulder, and immediately thinks he forgot one. He takes the sack and, despite Devon's loud protests, places it on the shredder. Since it's full of coins, the shredder can't slice up the bag, so Trenton flips the power switch up and down, causing the compactor to expand just as Lenon walks in. Suddenly, the compactor and the Fuud Faktery explode, and the sack of money, which was launched into the air, lands in the compactor, where it is shredded. As bits of paper money fall like snow, Trenton asks Lenon if he can eat again, but he isn't smiling and the episode ends. It's possible afterwards if Lenon will ban Trenton from eating at the Fuud Faktery ever again. Trivia/Errors *This is one of the very few episodes that includes Fuud Faktery for the main background, but Sorrento doesn't appear. *Lenon tells Devon to put the bag of money into his safe but he goes into the room where Trenton is putting the bags in even though Devon passed the safe in the office where he started. *When Lenon catches Trenton eating the hand soap, one of Lenon's eyebrows are missing for a small moment. *39th time Sorrento doesn't appear. *When Devon pulls the trash compactor switch and he and Trenton watch the trash go down it looks like an endless hole but when the back of Trenton is shown the whole million dollars that shreds like trash can be seen now. *Devon says that Trenton needs a burger or he will mumble about it for the next three minutes, which is about the amount of time remaining in the episode by that point which is considered as a fourth wall break. *It would be almost impossible for anyone to stack ice that steeply when it appears that the bottom ice is thrown at random. *In real life a trash compactor would squeeze the trash instead of shredding it as seen in this episode. *Trenton is portrayed as being dumb in this episode whereas in most episodes he is portrayed as being abnormally smart. *Devon's dominant hand switches in this episode. The same error happens in The Snowball Fight, when Devon's dominant hand switches, and the snow gun switches hands. The same thing happens with Sorrento in Soopy Cavurnz, where he slams Trent with his left hand and then slams him to the other side with his right.